Strong Silent Comfort
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Honey arrives on Mori's doorstep late one night. The strong silent type can sense something is wrong. *Pure Fluff*


Well, seeing as my "Honey's Five Sleepless Nights" one-shot got quite a few faves, I figured I'd try to top it! …In all honesty, I just want to put Mori and Honey in another fluffy situation. (I can't help it! They're so sweet!)

Do I ship them? …Eh, not really. It's mostly 'bromance'- with lots and lots of cuteness. (besides, I want Mori to myself! I call dibs! Mine!)

*ahem* Anyway…

I've only watched the anime, so I'm taking creative liberties here; I know things are different in the manga… but I feel if I try to follow that story, I may end up screwing something up and getting flamed anyway. Besides, this is Fan FICTION, not 'Fan On-The-Dot-Factual-Stories'. *I really hope to read all the mangas someday though…!*

I would also like to add I got some ideas from **"Filling In and Catching Up"** written by _Yay for Yaoi._ It's a very sweet story, I recommend checking it out :D

Now then, on with the fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… otherwise we'd see more sweet moments from Honey, and Mori would be alllll mine. (again, DIBS!) *ahem* Sorry. I'm psycho XD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Takashi Morinozuka sat on the couch, his head tilted as he looked out the window at the full moon as clouds drifted across it. The summer night had started to cool down with every passing hour, the time for sleep having passed two hours ago.

Takashi, or 'Mori' as friends called him, was a hard worker; early to bed, early to rise, and subservient when it came to certain tasks. He had graduated from Ouran University last year, having found a job afterwards- feeling obligated to do so, rather than rely on wealth to get by.

He had the weekend off, spending most of it by keeping in touch with the rest of the Host Club members; he learned from Kaoru that Tamaki and Haruhi are finally going steady… and their clients still don't know Haruhi is a girl, still posing as the 'shy type' at the club. Kaoru himself has been spending more time with other students, him and HIkaru deciding to expand their circle of friends, as opposed to their earlier years where the twins just kept to themselves. As for Kyouya, he was still managing things at the club; he mentioned an idea of Tamaki's of opening a 'Host Hotel' business once they graduated, which he would tolerate so long as he was still allowed to manage things.

Then there was Mitsukuni… or 'Honey' as everyone called him. The boy-lolita had graduated alongside Mori, though still lived with his parents; often he would come by and visit, the two of them often joining the rest of their friends for a little get-together (arranged by Tamaki, more often than not). The shotacon had grown only a few inches since graduation; even though he was in his 20's, he looked more to be age 13… though still acted as sweet as he did at the Host Club, his adorable reputation never changing.

Nor did Mori's loyalty to him change. He kept in-contact with everyone mostly for the sole-purpose to be there if/when they needed him, the entire group having grown to be more like a family as time went by. If any one of them were in trouble, he would be the first to rush to their aid- and if anyone so much as harmed one of them, may God have mercy on their soul.

Such was why he was up late tonight. Thinking about his friends- his family- he felt a knot form in his stomach, having a sense that something was wrong. But what, and with whom?

It couldn't be the Hitachin Twins. More likely, the devilish-duo would be _causing_ trouble rather than getting into it, but never anything that would cause too much alarm.

He just chatted with Haruhi that day. She was on a date with Tamaki- the prince of the Host Club taking her to a luxurious restaurant with a view of the beach. They were okay, he knew- Tamaki knew how to defend Haruhi, and Haruhi was smart enough to avoid dangerous situations.

The only problem Kyouya ever had nowadays was with Renge, the so-called 'manager' of the host-club fawning over him still and making suggestions on how to 'improve' the club. But, despite how insane she could get, there was still no cause for alarm on the Cool Host's part…

So that only left…

*Knock knock knock knock!*

"Mitsukuni," Mori whispered, standing up and walking over to the door, having a good idea on who would be over at his house this late at night.

There on the doorstep stood Honey; the young blonde stood there with his beloved stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, shivering. "Takashi!" he cried, leaping forth and hugging his cousin around the waist.

Mori rubbed his head, shutting the door. "It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked.

Honey shifted, folding his arms behind his back in a child-like manner. "I was out for a walk… I was passing by your house and saw the light still on and wondered…" he looked up at him with wide, bubbly, shimmering brown eyes. "Would it be okay if I stayed the night?"

Mori stared at him for a moment. Something just didn't seem right; something was wrong with his cousin…

"Okay," he replied, leading his cousin to the living room.

"Yay! Thanks, Takashi! You're the best!" Honey exclaimed, pink chibi-flowers bubbling around his head in his state of glee.

A few minutes later they sat in the living room, a slice of cake on the coffee-table with a cup of warm tea for Honey to enjoy, the shorter of the duo sitting in a rocking chair, having been moving back and forth in it while waiting patiently for the snack.

Mori sat on the couch, listening as his cousin talked about chatting with Hikaru about something funny their friend posted on Facebook, and how Tamaki made plans for all the hosts to meet up next weekend for a day at the beach, which Honey was looking forward to.

Mori looked at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock at night.

"You should tell your parents you're over here," Mori stated, interrupting Honey when the boy was in mid-sentence about taking a shot at surfing at the beach. "They might be worried,"

Honey paused, looking down at the crumbs on his plate (the cake was gone in under five minutes). He had a distant gaze in his eye, as if lost in thought about what kind of response he could give. It was clear to both of them his happy demeanor at the moment was only a charade to keep Mori from worrying.

But he had been worrying before his cousin even arrived. Now he wanted to know the cause of his concern.

"…they don't care…"

His voice was quiet, rimmed with sorrow. Tears began to brim around his eyes.

"Mitsu…" Mori began. Before he could finish, his cousin slipped out of the chair, burying his face in his folded arms.

"They kicked me out," Honey told him, his voice a whisper. "Father wanted me to take over at the dojo… I told him Chika could, because I wanted to go into business and run a sweets-shop. He didn't like the idea, and mother told me to stop thinking about cake and chocolate and think about my future for once… we got into a fight…"

Honey rolled up his sleeve, showing a bruise on his arm. Mori's eyes widened in alarm.

"Father won. He told me that I would be cut off until I decided what I wanted to do…" he looked down at the ground. "Chika was the only one who didn't look mad, but he didn't say anything…"

Mori slipped off the couch, sitting beside him.

"They probably know I'm over here anyway… because you, Takashi… you…" He looked up at his cousin, tears running down his face. "You actually accept me!"

Arms wrapped around the young blonde, his raven-haired cousin pulling him close, allowing him to sob into his chest. He rubbed his back, resting his chin on top of his head, trying to keep calm.

It wasn't so easy. Granted, the Haninozuka family had a tradition of using combat skills when it came to settling disputes… but as long as Mori had known Honey, the shotacon was practically unbeatable in a fight! To learn that someone- let alone the lad's own father- managed to bruise him…

All because his son wanted to live his own dream.

The only thing that kept Mori from storming over there was the small young man in his arms. He knew getting angry wasn't the solution during this moment. Right now, he had to be there for him. He wanted to be there for him. …He'd always be there for him.

Once Honey's sobs calmed down, Mori picked him up, cradling him in his arms; he sat down in the rocking chair, his cousin on his lap. Honey rested his head on his chest, relaxing as the strong silent type held him close, rubbing his back with one hand while the other rubbed his head.

"The others accept you, too." Mori assured him in a calm, quiet tone.

Honey sniffled. "I know… I just came to you first, because…" he replied, pausing to snuggle closer to him. "You're always there for me. …Can I stay- f-for a while?"

"As long as you like,"

Honey smiled, hugging him around the neck. "Thank you, Takashi."

Mori hugged him back. Once the hug was finished, the small blonde curled up on his lap; the tall one kept his arms around him, rocking in the chair as silence filled the room.

A clock ticked-tocked on the wall, giving ten chimes. Out the window clouds passed by, moved by a billowing wind; it would probably rain tomorrow.

Soft breathing followed a minute later. Mori didn't have to look to know Honey had fallen asleep.

He continued to rock him for a few more minutes. In all honesty, he liked holding his cousin like this; it helped remind him that he was his protector. So long as he was around, no one would dare hurt him.

Standing up, he cradled his cousin with one arm; with the other, he picked up Usa-chan. Knowing well how much Honey loved his stuffed rabbit, he knew he would be devastated to wake up without it.

Mori carried Honey down the hall and upstairs; it was more than simple, as he had been carrying Honey around throughout their school days. He entered the guest bedroom- filled with many stuffed animals and a large, comfy bed. It wasn't the first time Honey slept over, and Mori had the room designed especially for him, whenever his cousin felt like spending the night.

Now, it seemed like he would be staying a while.

Not that Mori would mind. It only helped him feel at-ease, knowing he would be nearby when Honey needed him.

He lied the young shotacon on the bed, tucking Usa-chan under his arms; he smiled, watching as the little blonde curled up into a ball, hugging the rabbit tight. Mori crawled in beside him, covering them both up with a blanket. There was no way he was going to just leave his cousin alone, after a night he's had.

Once more, he looked out the window at the moonlight. He knew Honey would be sleeping in, never one to wake up too early, as opposed to his cousin. But, he could make an exception- considering he was up later than usual, he would be sleeping in anyway.

That, and he didn't want Honey to wake up alone. If Mori woke up before him… well, that would just give him more time to hold him, staying at his side.

As always.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: *the authoress has died from adorableness.*

*please leave a review after the beep*

*beep*

…

*no flames, please*


End file.
